Mon plus beau sacrifice
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Parce que j'aime tes yeux, ces magnifiques yeux où j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois m'y perdre. Parce que j'aime ton sourire, rien que le voir suffit à égayer ma journée. Je t'aime parce que lorsque tu es loin de moi, je sens un profond vide en moi qu'il faut que je comble à tout prix en posant mes yeux sur toi. Je t'aime, parce que tu es la femme la plus intelligente...


**Mon plus beau sacrifice**

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez je ne suis pas JK. Rowling, malheureusement. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfic.

Note: Ceci est un OS, il se passe pendant le tome 7.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était sûre de son allégeance pour le côté du bien, pour Dumbledore. Tout se regroupait dans sa tête à présent. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tels détails alors qu'ils étaient justes là devant elle? Ils l'avaient critiqué, soupçonné et insulté maintes fois mais jamais sa loyauté ne fut ébranlée.

Désormais, c'était le cœur lourd et emplit de remords qu'elle se mit à la recherche du professeur Rogue avec ses amis. Cela n'avait pas été facile de les convaincre de l'innocence du maître des potions mais elle y était quand même arrivée. Pas totalement mais au moins le doute s'était installé dans l'esprit d'Harry et celui de Ron.

Elle savait, elle savait qu'ils leur étaient impossibles de voir Rogue comme un défenseur du bien mais c'était ce qu'il était. Ils les avaient toujours protégé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait montré que sa loyauté envers Dumbledore ne faillirait jamais même après que celui-ci soit mort.

Oui, on pouvait traiter Rogue de tous les noms mais pas de lâche car il ne l'était pas. Après la mort de Dumbledore il aurait pu s'enfuir, les abandonner mais non, il était resté pour continuer sa mission. Pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé en mémoire de Lily, en mémoire de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

S'il était capable de ressentir autant d'amour, c'est qu'au fond, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de si mauvais que ça.

Hermione courrait de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où avait été aperçu leur professeur. Accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils courraient vers la cabane hurlante.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, trahissant son anxiété, sa peur et ses craintes. Oui elle avait peur, peur de le perdre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en guerre et que plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance, elle pouvait enfin laisser son cœur parlé librement. Et son cœur lui hurlait de se dépêcher et de lui dire toutes ces choses que personne ne lui avaient jamais dites auparavant.

De lui montrer qu'il y'a des personnes qui se préoccupent de lui et qui espèrent qu'il aura le peu de bonheur dont toute personne souhaiterait d'avoir.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à y être. Les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel étroit qui les mènerait directement à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Hermione redoutait un peu plus l'instant où son regard rencontrera les yeux noirs de son professeur. Elle priait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'ait rien car elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Non jamais.

- Maître. Protesta Rogue soulevant sa baguette magique.

Ils pouvaient entendre des bribes de conversation provenir de la cabane. Tout de suite elle reconnut la voix de son professeur, sa voix était moins assurée qu'autrefois, elle pouvait ressentir de la crainte, de la peur.

Sentant son cœur rompre en entendant la voix de cet homme qu'elle cherche désespérément à sauver, elle accéléra son avancée. Elle voulait être auprès de lui, là maintenant.

- Ce ne peut être fait d'aucune autre manière. Dit Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser la baguette magique Severus.

Et Voldemort frappa à toute volée l'air avec la baguette magique de l'aîné. Cela ne fit rien à Rogue, qui, pendant une seconde pensa avoir été épargné: mais alors l'intention de Voldemort était devenue claire. Le corps du serpent ondulait en l'air.

Au même moment, le trio d'or sortir du tunnel sans être remarqué par Voldemort trop occupé avec Severus.

- Mise à mort! Cria Voldemort.

Alors que le serpent menaçant et imposant était prêt à attaquer Rogue. Hermione sans réfléchir poussa Rogue sur le côté et ce fut elle qui reçut la morsure du serpent de Voldemort.

Il eut un cri perçant, terrible. Hermione perdit aussitôt ses couleurs, ses yeux s'élargissant pendant que les crocs du serpent perçaient son épaule, pendant que ses genoux fléchissaient et qu'elle tombait mollement sur le plancher.

-Hermione! Hurla Harry et Ron.

- Potter! Siffla Voldemort. Je savais que tu viendrais te rendre toi-même.

Harry lança un regard plein de haine envers l'homme maléfique qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa haine pour cet homme décuplé en quelques secondes.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Hermione et vit qu'elle était de plus en plus pâle. Severus qui avait repris ses esprits s'était empressé vers elle à genoux, mettant ses mains sur l'épaule de la brune pour empêcher le sang de couler beaucoup plus.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher. Siffla rageusement Harry sentant sa colère montée en lui.

- Qui vas-tu employé comme bouclier cette fois-ci? Ta Sang-de-Bourbe vient de protéger son professeur de l'attaque de Nagini. Il ne te reste plus que le roux de pacotille.

-Personne. Dit simplement Harry. Il y'a plus d'horcruxes. Il y'a juste toi et moi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Potter. Ricana Voldemort. Attaque! Ordonna-t-il à son serpent en pointant Harry et Ron du bout de sa baguette.

Aussi gracieuse et souple que tout à l'heure, Nagini s'éleva dans les airs avant de se jeter la tête la première sur le survivant, la gueule ouverte. Elle ne put mordre Harry, que sa tête roulait dans la pièce. Ron avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor et avait agi par instinct en voyant son ami en danger.

- Noooon. Hurla Voldemort des flux de magie apparaissant autour de lui.

On pouvait sentir une immense colère en lui et sans avoir vu quoi que ce soit, Ron fut projeté contre le mur de la pièce, sa tête percutant durement le mur et il s'évanouit quasi instantanément sur le coup.

- Ron! S'exclama Harry se retournant pour voir son ami inconscient.

- Tu vas me payer cet affront, Potter. Annonça Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort, la mâchoire serrée.

- Jusqu'à quand continueras-tu de te cacher derrière tes amis? Le provoqua le mage noir.

- Vous ne serez pas massacré par n'importe qui ce soir, dit Harry comme ils s'entouraient, regardant fixement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, le vert dans le rouge. Vous ne pourrez tuer aucune d'entre elles. Vous ne les aurez pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous arrêter de blesser ces personnes.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

- J'ai voulu le dire, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait ce que ma mère a fait. Ils m'ont protégé contre toi. Avez-vous noté comment aucun des charmes que vous me jetez ne fonctionne pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'apprenez pas de vos erreurs ?

- Tu oses.

- Oui, j'ose, dit Harry. Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, de Tom. Je sais un bon nombre de choses importantes que tu ne sais pas. Veux-tu les entendre, avant que tu ne fasses une autre grande erreur ?

Voldemort ne parla pas, mais continua le cercle, Harry savait qu'il l'avait maintenu temporairement hypnotisé, soutenu par la possibilité la plus faible qu'Harry pourrait en effet savoir un secret final. ….

- Est-ce encore l'amour ? demanda Voldemort, le sarcasme sur son visage de serpent. La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, qu'il a réclamé à la mort, bien que l'amour ne l'ait pas arrêté de tomber de la tour et de se casser comme une vieille figure de cire ? Aimer, n'a pas empêché la mort de ta sang-mêlé de mère comme une cracmol, traînée - et personne ne semble t'aimer assez pour courir en avant cette fois et pour prendre mes sorts à ta place. Ainsi je suis celui qui te fera mourir maintenant, où je frappe ?

- Juste une chose, indiqua Harry, alors qu'ils s'entouraient toujours, enveloppé l'un dans l'autre, se tenant à rien si ce n'est le dernier secret.

- Si ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera cette fois, dit Voldemort, tu dois croire que tu as une magie que je ne connais pas, ou bien une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?

- Tous les deux je crois, dit Harry, et il vit le choc à travers le visage du serpent, bien qu'il l'ait immédiatement dissipé.

Voldemort commença à rire, et le bruit était plus effrayant que ses cris perçants ; des hurlements d'aliéné, qui faisaient écho autour de la salle silencieuse.

- Tu penses que tu as plus de magie que moi ? dit-il. Que moi, le seigneur Voldemort, une magie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'a jamais rêvé ?

- Oh il en a rêvé, dit Harry, mais il a su plus que vous, il sut assez pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! cria Voldemort. Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour prendre ce qui pourrait avoir été à lui, ce qui sera à moi !

- Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, dit Harry, un meilleur magicien, un meilleur homme.

- J'ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !

- Vous avez pensé que vous l'avez fait, dit Harry, mais tout était faux.

Pendant ce temps, Severus qui ne suivait plus le combat essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les saignements d'Hermione.

- Dumbledore est mort !

Voldemort lança les mots à Harry comme dans le tombeau de marbre dans ce château. - Je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas !

- Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit calmement Harry, mais vous ne l'avez pas tué. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant qu'il ne soit mort, discuté du sujet ensemble avec l'homme que vous pensiez être votre domestique.

- Tu rêves ? dit Voldemort, mais il n'avait toujours pas frappé, et ses yeux rouges ne quittaient pas Harry.

- Severus Rogue n'est pas à vous, dit Harry. Rogue est à Dumbledore. A Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez commencé à faire la chasse à ma mère. Et vous ne l'avez jamais réalisé, en raison d'une chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue réaliser un Patronus, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent à s'entourer comme des loups essayant de se détacher.

Severus Rogue lui-même fut surpris de la conviction avec laquelle Potter avait parlé de lui. Comment était-il au courant de toute cette histoire? A part Dumbledore, personne d'autre n'était au courant.

- Le Patronus de Rogue est une biche, dit Harry, le même que ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous devriez avoir réalisé, dit-il comme il l'avait prévu vu les narines de Voldemort s'évasaient, Il vous a demandé d'épargner sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il la désirait, c'était tout, ricana Voldemort, mais quand elle était partie, il convint qu'il y avait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur.

En disant cela, Voldemort se tourna vers Rogue pour qu'il atteste ces propos mais celui-ci ne fit que l'ignorer trop occupé à maintenir Hermione en vie et à observer Harry se défendre avec beaucoup de courage.

- Naturellement dit-il, dit Harry, mais il était devenu l'espion de Dumbledore depuis le moment même où vous l'avez menacée, et il travaillait contre vous depuis ! Dumbledore mourrait déjà quand Rogue l'a achevé !

- Il n'importe !

Voldemort poussa des cris perçants, il avait suivi chaque mot avec une attention profonde, mais maintenant laissait échapper un caquetage de rire fou.

- Il m'importe pas que Rogue ait été à moi ou Dumbledore, ou quels petits obstacles ils ont essayé de mettre sur mon chemin ! Je les écraserai comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, amour supposé de Rogue le grand ! Ah, mais tout me semble raisonnable, Potter, et des manières que vous ne comprenez pas !

Dumbledore essayait d'éviter que j'obtienne l'ancienne baguette magique ! Il avait prévu que Rogue devrait être le véritable maître de la baguette magique ! Mais j'y suis arrivé avant toi, mon petit garçon - j'ai atteint la baguette magique avant que tu ne puisses mettre tes mains dessus, j'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne l'aies rattrapée. Je vais tuer Severus Rogue et la plus ancienne baguette magique, la baguette de la mort, la baguette magique du destin sera vraiment à moi ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter !

- Dumbledore a peut-être échoué sur certains points je l'avoue. Admit le survivant. Mais par ailleurs, il a réussi quelque chose de bien plus grand que vous n'aurez pu l'imaginer.

Grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai appris que j'avais une personne qui veillait sur moi chaque jour mettant sa vie en danger pour la mienne. Il m'a appris à voir au-delà des apparences et à me fier à cette personne. Aujourd'hui j'ai foi en lui comme ma mère avait foi en lui autrefois. C'est pour que lui aussi connaisse la paix que je te vaincrai Voldemort. C'est parce que aujourd'hui, depuis mon existence j'ai enfin la chance d'avoir un père que je me battrai pour ne pas le perdre.

Les yeux de Rogue et de Voldemort étaient sortis de leur orbite en entendant Harry parler.

- Oui Voldemort. J'ai un père et jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire de mal. Un père c'est celui qui sait sacrifier sa vie pour celle de son enfant, un père c'est celui qui s'inquiète pour son enfant. Un père c'est celui qui est prêt à tout pour protéger ses enfants. Expliqua Harry sortant sa baguette magique. Parce que j'ai trouvé tout cela en toi, papa. Rajouta Harry en se tournant vers Severus.

Rogue eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant ce que venait de dire Harry. Il l'avait appelé papa. Ce simple avait suffi pour faire fondre le cœur du maître des potions qui était resté pétrifier pendant quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau puisse assimiler ce qu'il venait d'écouter.

- Avada Kedavra!

- Experlliamus!

Le coup fut comme un souffle de canon, et les flammes d'or qui éclatèrent entre eux, le centre du cercle qu'ils avaient fait en marchant, marquait le point où les charmes se heurtèrent. Harry vit l'éclair vert de Voldemort rencontrer son propre charme, vit la baguette de l'aîné monter haut, foncer contre le lever de soleil, tournant à travers le plafond enchanté comme la tête de Nagini, tournant dans l'air vers le maître qu'il ne tuerait pas, qui était venu pour prendre pleine possession d'elle.

Et Harry, avec la compétence infaillible de l'attrapeur, attrapa la baguette magique pendant que Voldemort tombait en arrière, les bras évasés, la fente des pupilles des yeux écarlates roulant vers le haut. Tom Jedusor frappa le plancher avec un son banal, son corps faible et rétréci, ses mains blanches vides, le visage de serpent vide et méconnaissable. Voldemort était mort, tué par le retour de sa propre malédiction, Harry tenait deux baguettes magiques dans sa main, regardant fixement vers le bas le corps de son ennemi.

C'était enfin fini, Voldemort était vaincu. Mais rien n'était simple, alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de sa meilleure amie, il vit Rogue pressé un peu plus sur l'épaule pour empêcher le sang de couler à flot alors que l'hémorragie s'était subitement rouverte.

- Pro...professeur... Haleta Hermione tenant la main du professeur qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

- Harry, va chercher du secours. Aboya Severus.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête et courut chercher du secours comme l'avait ordonné Severus.

- Il...il...a...réussi...n'est-ce pas? Demanda la Gryffondor tout en balbutiant.

- Oui, il a réussi. Répondit Rogue d'une voix douce.

- Je... Je...

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé? Questionna Severus la voix rauque.

- Je...vous...le...méritez... Lâcha-t-elle en haletant. Vous...méritez...que...quelqu'un...se...sacrifie...pour...vous

- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Protesta Severus.

- C'est...parce...parce...parce que je vous aime... Avoua-t-elle des larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

Severus se crispa soudain à l'aveu de la jeune Gryffondor. Il cligna des yeux pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle le lui avait vraiment avoué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri déchirant d'Hermione. Le venin du serpent la consumait lentement de l'intérieur, l'infligeant d'affreuses souffrances.

- Vous devez garder vos forces. Conseilla Severus ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Je... J'ai...toujours...été...amoureuse...de...vous. Souffla-t-elle avant de pousser un nouveau cri de douleur.

Ce fut l'aveu de trop pour Severus qui fut touché par l'amour qu'éprouvait Hermione envers lui. Il resserra sa main dans la sienne et rapprocha le corps de la jeune femme contre lui quand il la sentit grelotter.

- Alors tenez bon. Vivez alors si vous m'aimez. Supplia Rogue d'une voix triste.

- C'est... C'est trop tard. Se résigna-t-elle.

- Non! Protesta vivement Severus resserrant son étreinte. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Oh! Severus! Souffla-t-elle caressant faiblement la joue de l'ancien mangemort. Si...tu...savais...comme...j'aimerai...vivre...avec...toi

- Alors ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas et vit avec moi. Renchérit vivement Severus laissant place à ses émotions. Reste en vie.

- Je...m'en veux...de...t'infliger ça...je... Haleta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'interposes? Ça aurait dû être moi. Ragea Severus ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

- Je...n'aurai...pas...pu...vivre...si...tu...étais...mort. Répondit-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Puis un autre cri perçant se fit entendre. Hermione hurlait tandis que le venin se répandait désormais à une vitesse ahurissante en elle. Elle fut prise de violents spasmes et du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Severus la tenait tant bien que mal dans ses bras, le cœur broyé par ce spectacle affligeant.

- Vous êtes digne de votre maison, Hermione. Courageuse comme l'était Godric Gryffondor. La complimenta Severus, du respect et une profonde tristesse se lisant sur son visage.

Hermione fut reconnaissante et lui fit un faible sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un compliment de la part de son professeur de potions. Tant d'années à espérer qu'il la remarque enfin et aujourd'hui c'était fait.

Elle était dans ses bras, il sentait bon, l'humidité, les potions. Toute une nuance de fraîcheur qui ravit le cœur d'Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir la fin tellement proche qu'elle se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Severus. Le seul endroit où elle avait toujours voulu être, dans les bras de Severus Rogue.

- J'ai...peur...de...mourir...Sev...Severus. Avoua-t-elle sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile.

- Non... Non... Non... Hurla Severus plein de désespoir. Ne me laisse pas, pas ainsi je t'en prie.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione agrippa ses mains sur la robe de Severus, les yeux emplis de larmes, sa vision devenant floue, la fin se faisant plus proche.

- Je t'aime Hermione, oui je t'aime. Confia-t-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'aime? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

- Parce que j'aime tes yeux, ces magnifiques yeux où j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois m'y perdre. Parce que j'aime ton sourire, rien que le voir suffit à égayer ma journée. Je t'aime parce que lorsque tu es loin de moi, je sens un profond vide en moi qu'il faut que je comble à tout prix en posant mes yeux sur toi. Je t'aime, parce que tu es la femme la plus intelligente qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je t'aime parce que rien que d'entendre ta voix suffit à apaiser mes angoisses et mes douleurs. Je t'aime, parce que tu es celle que j'ai toujours désirée. Avoua-t-il sans respirer.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant la déclaration de l'homme qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses sentiments seraient partagés. Et elle était contente d'avoir eu tort pour une fois.

- Merci... Souffla-t-elle un faible sourire sur les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione referma doucement ses paupières avant que sa main ne tombe mollement sur le plancher. La vie venait de quitter le corps de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Hermione? Appela Severus secouant vivement la jeune femme.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un silence à faire froid dans le dos. Il serra fortement la brune dans ses bras, de sorte qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas loin de lui.

- Hermione! Hurla-t-il dans un cri de douleur perçant.

On put entendre ce cri à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le cri meurtri du professeur des potions. Un cri tellement perçant que quiconque l'avait écouté ne put retenir bien longtemps ses larmes.

- Noooon... Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Sanglota le maître des potions enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme morte qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Une deuxième femme importante pour Severus qui mourut elle aussi de la main de Voldemort.

Severus Rogue était condamné à voir les femmes qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant.

Tel était son destin, vivre avec la mort de la femme qu'il aimait.

Fin


End file.
